MR: The Canadian Ride
by T-Bones158
Summary: In this story, we begin in Cananda and follow a new OC, Bones in his search for Maximum Ride. He needs her help, But wait, I need more OCs...Which is why this is a Submit-A-Character fic! Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**SUBMIT-A-CHARACTER!**

**FOR A LIMITED TIME YOU CAN HAVE A CHARACTER FEAUTURED IN THIS FIC!**

**All I need is a few things I will list now.**

**Name/Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Physical description: (Height, weight, hair length/color, eye color, etc.)**

**Personality: (how your OC acts.)**

**Experiment type: Optional (Avian-hybrid, Eraser, other (in the case of other, give a brief or detailed description of your type).)**

**Mutation: Optional (ability or gift you gain through aging or already have.)**

**Background story: (Must include what Itex Facility and where you are from.)**

**HERE IS AN EXAMPLE AND MY SUBMITTED CHARACTER FOR THIS FIC.**

* * *

**Nickname**: Bones (actual name is unknown)

**Age**: Somewhere between 26 and 28.

**Appearance**: Floridian skin, tanish 24/7. Brown hair grown out shoulder length. Light brown chinstrap beard. Forest green eyes. Built upper torso, about 180 lbs of muscle. 5' 11" tall. Detailed tribal cross tattoo on right shoulder and bicep, (marked during second escape attempt). Dark brown 17 ft wings.

**Personality**: Bones is a smart ass. He loves using sarcasm and cracking jokes. He has a colorful language as well. That and he suffers from Depression. He has a bright outlook on life, however. Despite his sarcastic remarks and foul language, Bones is protective and has a open heart to all...aside from Itexicon or it's scientists.

**Experiment Type**: Super Eraser. The "Super Eraser" project was to try and fix the short lifespan of the average Erasers. Super Erasers have large wings grafted onto their skin and are injected with both an Advanced Eraser and Avian-hybrid gene. With both Avian-hybrid and Eraser would make the winged Erasers slow and clumsy, A Super Eraser's Eraser DNA is modified to have wings.

Positive side effects of the S. E. Project included enhanced strength, speed, stamina, eyesight, smelling capabilities, and a near indestructible body structure.

Negative side effects of the S. E. Project included mental problems or suicidal tendencies such as; dementia, paranoia, Schizophrenia, depression, ADHD, and in rare cases, severe Brain Tumors.

**Bio**: Born in the early 1980s, but taken from parents by a nurse and sold on the black market to Itexicon. He was raised in a Canadian facility, although he's not Canadian. The scientists injected him with an advanced Eraser gene along with an Avian-hybrid Gene. He has become the first normally growing Eraser, normal 2x lifespan and everything. He can change into a 7 ft bipedal wolf-like being instead of the normal Eraser gruff look. His dark brown wings add to the intimidating look. He looks at least half his age instead of twice my age. The Scientists deemed him the "Super Eraser Experiment" or SEE. He was put in an intensive training program designed by former Marines, Rangers, and Seals. One of the Marines was Charlie Bonsley, a sergeant and Vietnam Veteran. Most people mispronounced it as "Bones"-ly, including SEE. Charlie was his idol, he was one of the few (if not only) that showed SEE kindness while in the Facility.

About the time SEE turned 10ish, Charlie tried to smuggle him out of the Facility. Charlie was shot in the head during the attempt. SEE carries his dog tags and goes by "Bones" in his memory. Bones' original name or designation has been lost to the Itexicon archives.

About 10 years later, Bones tried another escape and made it to Toronto. While in Toronto, Bones got a tribal cross tattooed on his right shoulder and bicep. **(It can be viewed on my page.)** On his third day of freedom, however, he was recaptured when tricked by a false cry for help. Now locked in solitary and only brought out for testing, Bones forever dreams of getting vengeance for Charlie's death and vows to escape...

* * *

**I will thank you to only submit ONE character please.**

**The story's background is one of three options.**

**1. Bones' escape from a facility, rescuing the first submitted Character from the facility as well.**

**OR**

**2. The Flock Breaking Bones and said First Submitted OC from the Facility.**

**The choice is up to you.**

**I have also decided that I will begin typing AiD 2 later this month instead of this summer. If you haven't read it already, at the bottom of the newest Chapter for Xam's Story, there is a preview for it.**

**If you wish to review AND submit a character; Review first, THEN add your Character's description.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. That pleasure/burden belongs to James Patterson. I also don't own Sparky, Sparky belongs to NinjaGirlWithDagger. Clio belongs to jennedy.**

* * *

**Bones POV**

"Wake up, you sorry sack of **(insert proper swear word here)**!"

I woke up with a splash of cold water onto my face, again. I mentally groaned. Whenever they actually bugged me, it was about some new test or some double check. I opened my eyes to look around my normally pitch black room. Instead of darkness surrounding me, the steel door was open and two "normal" Erasers were standing in front of me. They had the average Eraser appearance, but were still shorter then me.

"Get up," the uglier one said (I broke his nose last Thursday). I rolled my eyes and slowly stood. My back and legs cracked as I stood from my normal curled up position. My height of 5' 11" towered over the shorter 5' 9" height of the "pretty boys" as _he_ called them. I'm speaking of course of my "father" Charles A. Bonsley. You may be wondering why I put quotations around father, well Charlie Bonsley wasn't my actual father, but he was the closest damn thing to it.

Bonsley was a Staff Sergeant Vietnam War Veteran, and he treated me like a part of his blood. When we first met, I was only four years old, but I looked two. I accidentally mispronounced his name as "Bones"-ly, and that's how I came up with my name. Bones. Charlie had once tried to bust me out of here, but was shot in the process by an Eraser in the head. I wear his tags and carry the name Bones in his memory.

"The Director wants to see you, eh?" The normal Eraser said. I rolled my eyes and grunted. I don't talk to the Erasers as much as I used to. After my failed second attempt, poking fun at them got real boring real fast. I actually lived on the outside for two days, and I wanted more then two days of freedom. I also want vengeance on those that took Charlie from me.

"Oh quit grunting aboot it," Ugly said again, "I'll bet all she wants is to run another test or something."

"Don't you have some birds to torture or something?" I asked snidely. Ugly sent me a glare as he put the restraints on my arms. I tested the strength of the restraints and was slightly shocked to see they were lighter then usual. This, I can use to my advantage.

"We've got you Birdie boy," Normal eraser said, "You're all the bird we could want to beat on and more."

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Normal growled and knelt down to put the leg restraints on as well. Testing the leg restraints, I found that they were looser then normal as well. Now things aren't lucky, they're suspicious. In fact, these two Erasers seem much more restrained then last time they got me out. Ugly went behind me and shoved me through the doorway.

At the sudden light, my eyes closed on instinct. I tensed up and rose my arms to help block some of the light out. I was shoved again down the hallway. By the time my eyesight was normal, I was halfway to the director's office. I was plotting an escape plan already.

Once I was in the Directors office I would break out of my arm restraints, take out the guards that would evidently come after me. Then I would remove my leg restraints, leap at the Director, and tear her throat out. Then I would run through the halls in my Eraser form, seven feet and about two hundred lbs of muscle tend to make an escape much easier then anticipated. Then throw in two dark brown wings with a span of 17 or so feet and your escape is easy. I love being an Eraser/Avian-hybrid. It makes my life a living hell sometimes...but it turns out to be worth it in the long shot.

Normal and Ugly Eraser shoved me into the Director's office. I made a quick scan and was shocked by three things.

1. The Director was dressed causally instead of formally or in work attire like the last few times we encountered each other.

2. There weren't any Eraser or Flyboy guards in the room. _At all_.

3. There was another experiment in the same predicament as myself. She was an Avian-hybrid, I could tell from her thin body. Most Avian-hybrids are starved and used for the "Ultimate Plan" set up for testing or something. I never exactly paid attention to that; I was too busy trying to survive my own hell the scientists put me through.

The girl looked at me and gave me a shocked look. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. They were a nice chocolate brown with reddish-gold flecks in them. Her eyes went along nicely with her long red hair and pale skin.

"Yeah, cause I'm happy to be here, too," I muttered. The Director gestured to the seat next to the Avian-hybrid. I grunted as I sat next to her. My body was _not_ made for this chair. I shifted three times before I gave up and just sat there. The Avian-hybrid giggled and I looked at her. As soon as I did, she had stopped. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the Director. I'll never understand _normal_ Avian-hybrids for as long as I live.

"Now that you both are here," the Director said, "I want to introduce you to each other, seeing as you'll both be sharing a cell."

I groaned audibly. The Avian sent me a dirty look. I returned it with one of my own, except mine was much more childish.

"Oh, that's _real_ mature," the Avian-hybrid said. I smirked. I may actually be 26 or 28 mentally, but I am actually 13 or 14 physically. My physical growth (mostly aging) was effected in my testing. So, in short (pun intended), I don't have to act my age.

"Bite me, Red," I said, commenting on her red hair. She audibly growled. I smirked triumphantly. I just found a new target to annoy. Hooray for me!

"Quiet. Both of you," The Director said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes _Mom_," I said in an entirely sarcastic voice. The Avian stifled a giggle again. I smiled to myself. The Director had an equally dark smile across her face.

"Glad to see you both get along," She said, "Because you both are going to have to reproduce today."

My smile died and my eyes widened. The Avian' stifled giggling stopped and her eyes became as large as saucers. My eyes narrowed. This Avian was nowhere _near_ healthy enough to carry a child. Anyone with a brain could see that! I snarled at The Director.

"What the heck are you thinking!?" I growled out. My Eraser genes are kicking in. My restraints were weak. _What the hell_, I thought.

I raised my arms and broke out of the restraints. A quick tensing of the legs broke those restraints, too. I was out for blood now. I leapt at The Director.

...And flew right _through_ her! I almost collided with a wall. I stopped myself and turned to glare at the hologram. Damn them. I stood back up and growled.

"What's wrong, SEE?" The Holo-Director asked snidely, "Can't hit me? Deal with it. I'm not even _in_ Canada. I'm in South Africa."

"Why are you there?" I asked curiously.

See, the thing about The Director and I's relationship...in a way, she _is_ my mom. When Bonsley wasn't taking care of me, The Director _insisted_ that I be near her. I was supposed to be her number one body guard/assassin. That never happened obviously, but I was still cursed with thinking of her as my mother.

"Business as usual, Bones," She said sweetly, "Now be good and reproduce."

"RIGHT NOW!?" I asked shocked. The Holo-Director nodded. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're sick in the head." I stated flatly. The Holo-Director shrugged.

"You do it," The Holo-Director said, "or _else_."

"Or else what?" the Avian challenged, "You'll commission me for extermination, _again_?"

"No. We'll commission _her_," The Holo-Director said pointing at a side TV screen. When I turned to look at the screen, my eyes widened.

On the screen a young Avi- No. Not an Avian Experiment. It's an _Archangel_ Experiment! _The_ Archangel Experiment! I've read all her files. AA-3. She is only 5 years old...barely an infant in Archangel terms. She's pale and has brown hair. Her left eye is blind due to an old injury. Her grey wings are taped behind her. The Director knows my weakness for young beings... Damn her. Damn her to the deepest pits of Hell! The Archangel is just like me in a way...the only one of our kind... No way would The Director kill her if I didn't reproduce with this young experiment.

Wait a minute...I know that area! That's right next door! So...hmm. Yeah, that'll work. Don't cry kiddo. I'm coming.

"Well? What will it be? Experiment 12's virginity or AA-3's life?" The Holo-Director asked. I smirked.

"Neither," I said smirking, "I'm getting them _both_ outta here. Try and stop me."

"You can't possibly believe that you can free Experiment 12 from her restraints, do you?" The Holo-Director asked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

I kept my smirk on my face, "I don't have to... she's already done it for me."

The Holo-Director turned to see the Avian was standing on her chair, her hands balled into fists. She raised her left hand and a shelf of books on the right flew at the hologram projector/security camera...just as I hoped. Well, I hoped the Avian would be able to tell that the hologram was being projected from the camera.

"Nicely done," I said. The Avian gave me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, trust issues much?" I asked sarcastically, "I know. The feeling's mutual, sweetheart."

"_Don't_ call me that," she said coldly. I raised my hands in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry," I said, "Let's grab the Archangel and leave."

"The what?" the Avian asked. I rolled my eyes.

"The girl," I said in a 'duh' manner.

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?" The avian asked following me. I shrugged. Honestly, I couldn't care less what her name was, but something made me want to know her name.

"Well...GOOD! I didn't want you to ask me my name anyway," the avian said. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her.

"Fine, what's your name?" I asked.

"Why should I tell _you_?" she countered. I gave her a tired look.

"I'll just find out sooner or later, why not just save the trouble and tell me now?" I asked again. She looked stuck. She sighed.

"Fine. My name's Scarlet," She grumbled out. _I wonder why_, I thought sarcastically. I nodded.

"Bones," I said softly as I knelt by the wall. I tapped the weak points in succession. About five inches of steel wall fell forward in a 7x7 square. Scarlet gasped.

"How'd you do that?" She asked. I stood up and stepped forward.

"Tell ya later," I said. I saw the guard and leapt at him. I took him out with a simple roundhouse kick. AA-3 was alone and her hands were covering her face. She was crying. I walked cautiously closer and knelt in front of her.

"Clio?" I said softly. She looked up at me. Her right eye, a soft brown color compared to the dulled brown of her left eye, had tears brimming brightly. She shuddered and recoiled from me. I kept my breathing soft and smooth, so I wouldn't scare her. I opened my arms out to her.

"Ready to go, Clio?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and debate with herself for a full minute before rushing into my arms. I stood back up and ran towards the large glass window. For scientists, this was a major flaw in designing, and it made them look very stupid.

I curled myself up and broke through the glass. I noticed Scarlet following behind me. My huge hawk-like wings opened into a large spread. I glided low before pumping my wings to gain altitude. When the alarms were just a memory, I felt that this time, I would stay free. And I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my newfound freedom.

Kill The Director.

* * *

**AN: The three of them are free! YAY! But Bones seems so...dark. Let's see if we can't find out how the Flock meet up with Bones, shall we?**

**Keep sending you're OCs guys, you never know when they might pop up...**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok…I'm on a roll for this fic so here's a new chapter and a new character. This one is Ryan Catcher; Ryan was submitted by The Layman. Ryan is a rare find in OCs for MR....The fact he's HUMAN makes that so.**

**Disclaimer: You know whose is what and what is whose, and what is whoms and whoms is what...that makes my brain hurt.**

* * *

**Bones POV**

"So, Mr. Genius? Any ideas of where to go next?" Scarlet asked me. We both were still gliding in the outer forests of Ontario.

I looked down to Clio. Clio was still clinging tightly to me even though I cut her wing restraints about five miles back. I sense some old "test" made her fear flight. I'll have to look into this later on.

"We're going to go see an old friend of mine," I called over to Scarlet. She narrowed her eyes.

"How do _you_ have friends on the outside?" she asked with a glare. Avians. Sometimes they forget that other experiments try escape too.

"I got out about five years back and stayed with a local and his cousin. The cousin is actually pretty neat. A martial artist, a high rank too. Just keep your mouth shut and follow me, okay?" I ended with an annoyed growl. Scarlet made some kind of remark, but I chose to ignore it. Clio tapped my chest. I looked down at her.

"Wassup Clio?" I said using her 'given name'. Clio pointed down to the ground where people were visible walking or driving in cars.

"Trust me Clio," I said, "The way we're dressed, the bad people from back there will be able to find us faster if we walked. Sorry, Kiddo."

Clio made nod and then actually spoke...well I think she did.

"You safety take Clio to?" She said in a jumbled manner. Wow, when Itex messes up, they mess up _good_.

"Yeah, Clio. I'm taking you somewhere very safe," I replied with a nod. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she said. Thank god I aced my "tests", otherwise I'd be lost as to what she was saying.

"You thank," Clio mumbled out with a tighter squeeze around my neck. I could still breathe so I'm guessing she was hugging me. I gave her a light squeeze back.

"Aw...some-body's a _Dad-dy_," Scarlet said in a sing-song manner. I gave her a glare out of the side of my eyes. She took the hint instantly and muttered something to herself. Again, I chose _not_ to listen to her.

We flew for a good half-hour before I saw the house. I dipped and slowed until I was knee deep in snow. God, I love this country's weather.

Not.

Scarlet landed a few feet behind me. I could hear her teeth chattering. Clio was shivering constantly. That must be due to the fact we're all dressed in pajama-like clothes and in below 50 degree weather. I'm the only one that was _really_ underdressed. I'm only in bottoms for starters. I wrapped my wings around me in a cloak-like manner, to keep Clio from freezing. Her own wings aren't developed enough to do this, nor are Scarlet's.

"How'd you do that!?" Scarlet asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"You try living in Canada for almost twenty-five years and then come talk to me about how I learned to keep warm," I said. Scarlet gave me a confused look and I just shook my head and turned around. I walked up to the porch and banged on the door. I heard footsteps and muttering from the other side.

The door swung open and a young man with short red hair looked out at me. He had a scar from his left eye to his nose. The man was skinny, but well sustained and built.

"Bones? Is it you? What happened!?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it's me Ryan. Long story short, I'm out again. But this time I have two more mouths to feed...If you and your cousin will have us," I said. Ryan opened the door wider.

"You're practically family, Bones. Come on in. Who is with you?" Ryan said moving aside to let Scarlet and I in. I opened my wings fully and flapped them once to remove the snow from the feathers. Ryan looked from me, to Scarlet, to Clio, and back to me.

"They're my younger sisters," I said, "The red-head is Scarlet and this clinger is Clio. Say hello to Ryan Catcher guys. He and his cousin Chuck will be our hosts for the next few days until I get a full plan set. So be nice."

The last sentence was directed more towards Scarlet then Clio. Clio was out of my arms now, but still standing right next to my left leg. She must have been scarred if she has trouble leaving someone's side. I walked over to a couch, and sat. Clio followed naturally and sat right on my lap. I let it slide. She's five, and no bigger then my leg. So yeah, I'll let it go.

Scarlet sat next to me on the couch and Ryan sat in the recliner on my right. He gave me a penetrating look. I sighed and told him what happened about a hour ago and how we ended up here.

"She wanted you two to _what_!?" Ryan asked in shock. Scarlet and I nodded. Clio sat quietly watching the TV. The News was on. I did a double check when I saw what was on. An avian girl, no more then 16, with _five_ other avian experiments. No way. I thought she was off the Itexicon hit list.

Maximum Ride.

She was the first successful Avian-Experiment of the late 20th century. The early nineties held problems for the Avian-Experiment in the United States of America. Canada's Avian-Experiments were _much_ more successful surprisingly. Itex didn't care. Well, the head company didn't. The US sites were pissed as Hell. So they made Max.

"I know them!" Scarlet exclaimed, "they helped me escape a few years ago!"

"We need to go to California," I said, remembering something Bonsley told me a long time ago, "I need to tell Maximum something important."

"You guys need to get to Cali?" Ryan asked, "I live there. If you want, you can fly back with me today."

"Are you serious?" I asked him. Ryan nodded. I smiled and held my hand out. Ryan took it and we shook firmly.

"Well now we have a plan," I said taking my hand back, "now we just need some clothes."

"There are some clothes you could borrow from Chuck and his family upstairs," Ryan said. I gave him a look. Ryan looked back at me. "What?" he asked.

"Stealing from your own cousin?" I questioned. Ryan shrugged, "I'll leave him some cash and a letter explaining what happened. In California, we can find more suitable clothes for you to wear."

"Then it's settled," Scarlet said.

* * *

Only a few hours later, and a nice small freak out via Clio, we were on the next flight to California. Ryan offered us his house to stay at until we find out where we are heading to talk to Maximum. Clio, Scarlet, and I were all seated next to each other. Ryan had a seat across from us, but was stuck in the window seat. I was on the isle, mostly because Scarlet wasn't doing so hot with the claustrophobia. Clio was either sitting on my right or in my lap. I feel more and more like her guardian every minute. Must be part of my genetics or something.

"Plane higher us then flies why?" Clio asked. I smiled and looked at her.

"Because it was _made_ to fly like this, Clio," I said. I heard a giggle from the isle across from me. There was a teenage girl sitting next to Ryan. She was about my physical age. And she was looking at me with a smile. Oh, this will go nicely.

"You're so sweet to your little sister," she said. Her voice was nearly as beautiful as she was---Whoa. Where did _that_ come from?

"Well, I'm the only one who really understands her. She has a speech impediment," I lied through my teeth. The girl's smile continued.

"Still, I know a lot of guys that would just as soon dump her with someone else then take care of her themselves. The way you act with her is just so cute!" She said. I kept my false smile up while on the inside I freaked out mentally. How deep am I getting with this girl!?

"So, you gonna tell me your name and number, or will I have to go first?" She asked.

Oh yeah. I'm in _way_ too deep.

* * *

**AN: Okay people. Now. Save your OCs for the next chapter. I need you to choose this girl's name and her looks. Cause Bonesy-boy is fallin head over heels. FAST. Remember all the stuff from the beginning of this fic? **

**Use anything that would make her human. No mutations...yet. But I thank you all for reading. Thanks again to The Layman, NinjaGirlWithADagger, and jennedy.**

**Never Give Up**

**Bones158**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I realize now I made a mistake in the last chapter. I put Ontario instead of Toronto. My bad.**

**I have chosen a name and description from TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75. The girl flirting with Bones **_**will**_** be a main character. And we will see her POV in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Bones and the plotline. That's it.**

* * *

**Bones POV**

"Uhh," I said oh so brilliantly to the girl. I was still struck by her beauty. Her long light brown hair contrasted wonderfully with her blue-green eyes. Her lightly tanned skin hid her feminine muscles well, she looked almost skinny and muscle-less, but that wasn't the case. She was no doubtfully athletic. I caught myself staring at her lips and blinked a few times to snap myself out of it.

"Well? You gonna tell me your name and give me your number?" she asked again. I paused.

"Bones," I said quietly. She gave me a ridiculous look.

"_Bones_? What kind of name is _Bones_?" She asked. That question pissed me off.

"I go by Bones because that was my father's nickname. He was murdered 10 years ago," I said coldly. The girl's eyes turned apologetic.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. That's horrible," She said. I raised my left hand.

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know. I just don't like people giving me grief about my name," I said lowering my hand and giving her a small smile. She smiled back.

"I'm Kylie Shaw," she said. Wow. A beautiful name to go along with her—What the Hell am I doing!? I can't get in too deep with Kylie! Not with the way my life is.

I almost said something else, but the flight attendant spoke up over the loudspeaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time to prepare for landing. Please turn off all electronics and buckle your seat belts. Thank you."

I lifted Clio off my lap and set her back in her seat and buckled her in. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I rested my right arm around her shoulders in a reassuring manner. Scarlet looked out the window, no doubt trying to keep her cool in this small space. I poked her shoulder with my right hand. She looked at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked concerned. Scarlet gave me a forced smile.

"Yeah, sure. I'm good. Just a plane, right? Almost like flying without using your wings. Heh heh," She said nervously. I gave her a stern look.

"If you're going to have a freak out, fine. But don't lie to me about it. I can tell you're freaked. Just breathe. That's all you need to focus on right now, breathing calmly. I don't need you going into shock," I said in a leader-ish voice. Scarlet nodded and closed her eyes. I rested my hand on Clio's shoulder. She was doing much better then Scarlet was up here, however she was looking everywhere and at everyone when they boarded. Paranoia with a child this young? That's not good, not good at all. I rubbed her shoulder in a reassuring manner. Clio looked back up at me; there was a tear in her left eye. I used my left thumb to brush it away.

""You'll be okay, Kiddo. Don't cry. I won't let anything get you. I swear," I whispered to her. Clio smiled a little and I smiled back. Things are already looking up.

**Kylie's POV**

Bones (I still can't believe that's his name) is so sweet. The way he's concerned for his sisters, he's just too sweet about it. Plus, he's really cute. And the way his sleeveless shirt fits him and his arms--oh forget it. Why would he want to even look at me like that?

Still, a girl can dream, right?

I watched him, studied his form. He was muscular for a 15 year old, and he had the hair of a heavy metal guitarist. His Canadian accent made him seem older and more mature. What shocked me though was when he was boarding was his apparel. He was wearing jean shorts and a cut-off black T-shirt. There was a chain noticeable around his neck. All in all, he looked like a rebel and he was single. Unless of course that girl in the window seat isn't his sister. That would suck.

He dropped our conversation and focused on his little sister after the flight attendant made her announcement. I was a little disappointed that he never gave me his number, nor I gave him my cousin's. Ella probably would've agreed with me about his looks making him cuter then anyone we've ever seen, almost hotter then Fang. Even Max—Wait! Maybe if I mention that my cousin's half-sister is Maximum Ride he might talk to me! I tore a piece of paper of my notebook and balled it up and tossed it at his head. Bones turned and looked at me.

"What's with throwing paper at me?" He asked jokingly. I smiled back and spoke.

"You never gave me your number. Or let me give you mine. Mine's going to be my cousin Maximum Ride's house phon—" Bones cut me off.

"Your cousin is Maximum Ride!? You're staying with her!?" He asked in shock. I smiled to myself. _Got him_, I thought happily. I nodded to his questions.

"I'd even introduce you to them if you'd like," I said. He turned back to the Red-head next to him. I can see why Max dislikes them; they always get guys' attention. Bones turned back to me.

"Could you perhaps let us go with you to see them? It's important that I talk to Maximum," he said urgently. Oh crap. Now he's probably going after Max. If Fang finds out, poor Bones will be reduced to dust. I wanted to refuse him, but he looked like what he had to tell her was vital to her life. I mentally kicked myself before I responded.

"Sure. I just need to hail a cab before we land," I said. Bones smiled.

"No you don't. We got a driver. He's on your right, the red-head that's out cold. Thanks a lot Kylie. You rock," He said before turning back to his sister and the red-head in the window seat. I felt heart-ache as I thought about him flirting with Max.

* * *

**Bones POV**

A good hour later we were all in the car on our way to Maximum's house. Who knew that Kylie was Maximum's sister's cousin? What are the odds I'd meet one of Max's other family members so soon. The thought of Max's family members made me remember my little brother buried somewhere in Colorado, and my anger and hatred towards Jeb Batchleder. My so called _father_ let my younger brother be used for the Eraser experiments and made my half-sister exhaust herself time after time with some BS story about her "saving the world".

_I know the truth Jeb_, I thought, _I am going to stop Itex myself and save my little sister from any more of your suicidal methods. And I will avenge Ari's and Bonsley's death in the process. I know this much, Maximum and her flock have done enough. It's time for them to just live their lives._

"Bones?" Scarlet's voice called me from my thoughts. I looked into the back where she and Kylie were sitting on either side of Clio (who wasn't pleased with me sitting so far away from her).

"What, Scarlet?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"What exactly are we going to tell Max?" she asked. Now Kylie looked interested as to what I was going to say.

"_We_ aren't going to say anything. _I_ need to talk to her. One-on-one. What I have to say is only crucial to her health and wellbeing. Even the Flock can listen in if they want," I said. Scarlet nodded and looked out the window. Kylie looked troubled. I ignored it for now, but I will ask her about it later. I looked at Ryan, who was driving and he gave me a reassuring smile. I silently thanked him for his help again and turned he radio on. Some rock song started playing through the speakers.

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled into a driveway. There was a girl that looked like a younger Kylie waiting on the porch. When Kylie hopped out she hopped to her feet and screamed, "She's HERE!!!"

A woman walked out and greeted Kylie. I looked over to Ryan and he shrugged. Kylie looked back to me and made a waving gesture. I opened my door and stepped out. I could smell clean air and the ocean; I'd have to go flying later.

Scarlet was ahead of me by a millisecond. She jumped out of the car, burst into a run, and snapped her red wings out, taking off to the sky. I smiled and shook my head. I shut my door and went to unbuckle Clio.

Clio looked really happy to see me come for her; she was practically bouncing in her seat. I unbuckled her and pulled her out and set her on the ground. I shut the door and stretched. I walked towards Kylie and the girl. This girl no-doubtfully had to be Ella Martinez. The woman must have been Valencia then. Ryan was already explaining the situation as best he could to the Martinez's and Kylie. I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I got it from here, Ryan. Why don't you go find a hotel for us to stay at?" I suggested. Ryan was about to agree, but then Valencia spoke up.

"Nonsense! If you're friends of Kylie's you can stay with us as well. We have enough room. We'll just have Iggy and Gazzy room together as well as Kylie and Ella. That way Ryan and you can have Iggy's room and the girls can take the guest room," she said. I noticed Ella and Kylie had moved away from the small group and were talking to each other and occasionally looking at me. I shook off the unnerved feeling and looked at Valencia.

"Ryan can room alone. I'll most likely be outside most of the time I'm here. Being locked up for 20 something years does that to you," I said. Valencia gave me a confused look. I gave her a brief explanation of my aging process.

"Oh my," she said, "That's amazing! So you're actually 27?"

I nodded. Valencia looked down to see Clio and 'Aww'ed at her. Clio moved further behind me. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. She rested her head on my shoulder and yawned.

"Sleepy am Bones, I," she whispered into my ear. I nodded and looked at Valencia.

"Is there a spot I can lay her down to rest?" I asked. Valencia nodded and led me inside.

**Kylie's POV**

"God, he's sweet," Ella said to me as we watched Aunt Val lead Bones inside. I nodded my agreement.

"He's as good looking as Fang and Iggy. More so in some areas," Ella commented. I nodded again and then sighed heavily. Ella gave me a confused look.

"What's your problem? You got an H-O-T-T _single_ boy staying in a house with you. You should be thrilled! I know I am," Ella said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I knew she and Iggy were "taking a break", but really Ella? Going after a new guy so soon? Wow, just Wow.

"Yeah but he's here cause he said he needs to talk to 'Maximum', I said sadly. Ella gave me a look. "What?" I asked.

"Have you asked him why?" Ella asked, "Cause it's obviously not for the reason you're thinking of."

"And how do you know that?" I asked her. Ella gave me a look.

"Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? He's so into you, he might as well be your soul-mate!" Ella said. Then she poked me on the arm.

"You're so lucky," She said. I rolled my eyes. Bones and I, soul-mates? Doubtful.

"Where is Max anyway?" I asked. Ella rolled her own eyes.

"She's over in Connecticut doing some air show with the Flock," Ella said, "They won't be back for a few days. So you have a little time to get to know Bones! Now you do it, or I'll do it for you!"

* * *

**AN: Ella's bossy when it comes to relationships, isn't she? And what about Bones and Kylie? Will they learn of their feelings towards each other?**

**For the record, Bones and Kylie ARE NOT related. Sorry if it looked that way. Kylie is Ella's cousin on Ella's DAD's side. So she's not even related to Max.**

**Start sending in those OCs again people. You never know where they'll pop up, even if it's only a cameo.**

**Never Give Up**

**Bones158**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: and now I have another...Thanks to Diana North-A.K.A FANG LUVER. I think this chapter may be the last updates for the next few days... Cuz I'm off to Florida baby!**

**Disclaimer: I know you know that all I own is Bones. I know that you know that I wish I owned more.**

* * *

**Bones POV**

As much as I hated to say it, I was worried about Scarlet. She was gone for a while now. I was standing outside with Val (as she's asked Ryan and I to call her) and Ryan. Clio was knocked out on the couch, and Ella and Kylie vanished into Ella's bedroom. I looked out to the East, watching for Scarlet's silhouette.

"Just go get her already," Ryan said behind me. I turned to look at him and Val.

"I would, but she might not trust me after words. That's all I have with her now, trust. I can't lose that, or she might get into major trouble on her own," I explained. Val stood up.

"I have an idea, wait one second," she said before she vanished into the house. Ryan pulled out his magazine and started flipping through it. I walked closer, curious.

"What are you reading?" I asked. Ryan held the book up.

"_Gunsmith's Magazine_," Ryan said, "I love my katana's and martial arts, but guns are the next step."

I scanned over the article he was reading and chuckled. Ryan gave me a confused glance. I pointed at a picture of a M16 customized assault rifle.

"That's a fake," I said, "And someone bought it for over fifteen hundred. Morons."

Ryan was going to ask something, but Val came walking back out holding a set of walkie-talkies (they really should make a new name for these things). She handed them to me and said, "Take one out to Scarlet. Explain that you want her to be able to call in if there's trouble. And that I said it was a good idea."

I nodded and turned around and burst into a run. My wings slipped out through my shirt and I leapt into the air. I felt at home in the sky, my 17+ wingspan was fully stretched out and I was making good time. I saw Scarlet after about ten minutes of flying. She was sitting near a creek, but there was an unfamiliar girl next to her. She looked like the 'Fang' guy in Maximum's flock. She had to be Scarlet's age; her long black hair most likely reached her waist. I landed a good ten feet from them. Scarlet looked to see me and I saw she had tear-tracks rolling down her face. This didn't help my concerned feeling.

"Scarlet? Are you okay?" I asked as I walked closer. The other girl glared at me.

"She doesn't need _your_ help, if that's what you're asking," she said. Then her eyes widened and she stood up and started backing away, "No...You can't be. You're dead! I saw your grave in Colorado!"

I knew instantly who she was talking about, and I felt my chest tighten. I looked at her with saddened eyes and said, "No. I'm not Ari. He's dead and buried in the ground. I'm his brother."

She lost her fearful look and it turned to hatred. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the pain I felt when he died. It was unbearable, so much so that I had to be induced into a coma-like state from a drug that the scientists gave me. I felt a hand on my arm and I opened my eyes to see Scarlet, who still had tears running down her face, standing in front of me.

"I-I u-un-und-der-s-stand, B-Bones," she said through tears. She burst out crying and I pulled Scarlet into a small hug. She squeezed me and sobbed into my shoulder. Throughout this, she tried telling me how her family died because of Itex. Itex murdered her parents and brother. I felt much more anger towards Itex for ruining another person's life. We stayed in a hug and mourned our losses. When we stopped, I noticed the girl with black hair was still glaring at me, but it seemed full of less hatred.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"None of _yo_—" She was cut off by Scarlet.

"This is Jordin," Scarlet said, wiping her face. I nodded and looked at Jordin.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. Jordin didn't answer. I looked at Scarlet, she mouthed "no".

"Well you're welcome to stay with us," I said. Jordin's eyes widened and then narrowed again.

"Why is that? Why would I need _your_ help?" she asked. I noticed the hate whenever she said 'Your' to me. I wonder why that is.

"Because if you need it, you're welcome to stay with us," I said, "No strings. You can leave whenever you feel like it too."

Jordin paused for a good long time, before my walkie-talkies sputtered and Ryan's voice came through. There was a loud sobbing sound going on in the background.

"Bones? We need you here _now_. Clio woke up and is sobbing because you aren't here! Get back here!" Ryan said. I looked up at Scarlet and she smiled smugly.

"Daddy's little girl is attached," she said. I rolled my eyes and told Ryan I'd be on my way. I gave another look to Jordin.

"I-I need to think about it," she said. I nodded and pulled the other walkie-talkie out from my pocket. I tossed it to her. She gave me a confused look.

"If you need our help," I explained, "I'm always on channel 15. Scarlet's will be 7."

Jordin nodded and I looked at Scarlet. She smiled.

"Ready whenever you are..._daddy_," she said amused. I let it go...for now.

**Kylie POV**

Clio was going absolutely nuts because Bones wasn't here. Not even Aunt Val could get her to calm down. I faintly heard two thumps from outside, but it could have been anything considering how loud Clio's sobs are.

The front door opened and Bones, followed by Scarlet, walked in and straight to Clio. Bones knelt in front of her and lightly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Clio? Clio! Stop! Shh, I'm right here. It's okay. Stop crying Clio, Shh," he said. Clio stopped crying loudly and practically leapt into Bones' arms, tears were going down her face, but the loud sobs stopped. Talk about skills. Bones stood back up, still holding Clio and looked at Aunt Val then Scarlet, and then started walking outside. Scarlet followed him out. Ella looked at me and I looked at her.

"Is it me, or did Bones look like he has been _crying_?" Ella asked.

**Bones POV**

I carried Clio outside and I knew that Scarlet was following me. I set Clio on the ground and motioned for Scarlet to sit next to her. I squatted down in front of both of them.

"Okay girls. We need to be able to communicate. The three of us. Clio, kiddo, you're the baby of the group, but you can't be afraid of Ryan or Val. They're good people. And Scarlet, if you need to talk about something, feel free to talk to me. I just need you both to know that we can't be safe unless we all trust each other. I trust the both of you, but do you trust me?" I asked. I looked at Clio and she was wiping tears from her face and she nodded. I turned my attention to Scarlet.

I was worried that Scarlet wouldn't open up to me like I have her. As much as I hated it, I've become attached to Scarlet and Clio and I think of them as my sisters. Hopefully Scarlet will pick up on this and let me help her. After a few moments of waiting, Scarlet nodded. I smiled.

"Good. Now, Clio...if you're scared and I'm not there, what do you do?" I asked to make sure she understood. Clio sniffed loudly.

"To V-val go R-ryan or I," she said sniffling. I smiled.

"That's right," I said, "you go to Val or Ryan. They're grown-ups you can trust. And Scarlet, if something's bugging you?"

"Talk to you or one of the others about it," she said with a nod. I smiled again.

"You two learn fast," I said, "Now, maybe we should go shower and get some non-snot filled clothes on."

**Kylie POV**

Ella and I were in her room. The Clio fiasco had been resolved a good twenty minutes ago. We were now on our new favorite subject: Bones.

"What's your favorite thing about him?" I asked Ella. We were rather enjoying this game. We did it in the past as well, but we used Iggy and Fang. Those two were old news.

"I like his smile," Ella said, "Fang hardly smiles and Iggy has a constant smile, so Bones' on/off smile is just..."

"Yeah," I said, thinking about Bones' smile to me on the plane again, "He does have a nice smile."

"What's your favorite thing?" Ella asked me. I bit my bottom lip, somewhat embarrassed.

"I like his eyes," I said thinking of his eyes, "They're so pretty. Not abyss black like Fang's, nor foggy blue like Iggy's, but a nice Hazel. They constantly look sad, and I think that makes him just so...I don't know, cute?"

"Yeah. You know, he reminds me of a dog," Ella said. I looked at her curiously.

"Really? How so?" I asked.

"He's protective," Ella said, "and loyal to Clio and Scarlet. The way he calms Clio down, you can tell he'd never let Itex touch her again with his life. And when he looked like he was crying earlier...that's just so hot. Handsome, strong, sensitive...it's like he's the perfect guy or something."

"How can you tell what the perfect guy is anyway?" I asked. Ella looked at me.

"What? Like Fang isn't perfect for Max? You and I _both_ know that he'd do anything for her. Bones is the same way. You can tell from his eyes he'd do anything for someone he cared deeply about," Ella said. Wait a minute...Ella has that look in her eye again. Oh no, not _that_ look!

"Don't be getting any ideas," I said warningly. Ella looked at me.

"Oh, he's _so_ free game," Ella said.

"What about Iggy?" I asked. Ella shrugged.

"He's kinda like Max's brother," Ella said, "sure he's hot, but it feels awkward around him sometimes, because you forget he's blind a lot."

"You can't go after Bones though!" I exclaimed. Ella gave me a look.

"Why? He's not committed to anyone," Ella said, "Besides; I don't see you making any moves towards him. Why should I let him go to waste?"

I glared at her and she glared back at me.

"Looks like it's on again, huh?" I asked with a smile.

"Let the flirting wars begin again," Ella said. I stood up and held my hand out.

"Same rules as last time?" I asked. Ella nodded and stood up. She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Winner gets Bones," she said. We stopped shaking hands and walked out of the room. Unfortunately (or should I say fortunately) for us, Bones was walking down the hallway from the bathroom. With just a towel on.

Just. A. Towel. **(AN: Anyone remember what that's from? ;])**

"Girls," he said with a nod walking past us. He turned into the room he was staying in and shut the door behind him. Ella and I looked wide eyed at each other.

"Did you see _that_!?" Ella asked in a hushed voice. I nodded.

"He's got a freaking _eight_ pack!" I exclaimed in the same tone. We continued to stare at each other in shock for another minute before retreating back into her room to have more discussions on our newest favorite subject.

* * *

**At the Canadian Itex Facility**

"I'm sorry ma'am, we haven't found out where they could have gone," A scientist said with a shaking voice. The Holo-Director snapped her fingers. Two Erasers stepped forward and grabbed the scientist by the arms.

"No, no, NO! Please!" He exclaimed as they dragged him away to the experimentation lab.

"I want him found," The Holo-Director said to the rest of the staff, "He's vital to our plans. Now...GET TO WORK!"

The hologram vanished and the scientists went back to work, looking for the key to the latest plans of the Itex Head Directory Staff. Little did they know the "key" was busy trying to find out where the I.H.D.S. is located so he can stop them. Once and for all.

* * *

**AN: And there's an inside look at what the bad guys are doing. We still have a few chapters before the Flock return. And what're these rules Ella and Kylie agreed on? Do you think Bones is going to be clueless towards their actions? Or is he going to be playing along?**

**Thanks to those who have submitted OCs, but sadly I can not use anymore. Now you get to 'Help' me write out these side storylines! Won't that be fun!?...that was TOO happy, even for me.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay. THIS one is the last update before I go to Florida. No new OCs in this one. Sor-ry.**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. BONES!!! This chapter is just Bones' POV. Here's a look into Bones' past. Readers be warned. Bones isn't a clean fighter. His past ain't to pretty either...**

* * *

**Bones POV**

"Clio!!!" I yelled as I walked through the house. It's now day three at the Martinez's household. Maximum and her flock aren't to be back until a week from today. Scarlet and Ryan went with the Martinez women to go shopping. I wasn't in the mood to shop, I told Ryan just to get me shirts he'd see me in. Ryan's cool like that.

You may be wondering why I'm looking for Clio. Well, recently she discovered the fun of invisibility. Oh the joy I feel. Note my sarcasm.

I turned right into the kitchen and walked...right into an opened cupboard door.

"Gah, Dammit!" I swore as I covered my face with both hands. I recovered in a split second when I heard the giggle of a child nearby. I opened my eyes and looked around the kitchen. I closed my eyes and sniffed.

_The sink_, I thought. I opened my eyes and walked straight towards the sink. I heard more giggling. I knew exactly where she was.

"Fine! Don't show up! I'm leaving you here then when Scarlet and I go for a fly!!" I bluffed. The cupboard below the sink opened and Clio rushed over to me and hugged my leg.

"Leave behind me don't!!" Clio said worriedly. I chuckled and crouched down to pick her up. I tossed her lightly into the air and caught her in a cradled form. She giggled and laughed. Clio and Scarlet have opened up more to the other four people here, which made my life somewhat easier.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I took a whiff of the air and my eyes turned red with rage.

"Clio," I whispered, "Go hide, but be quiet about it. Now."

I set Clio down on the floor and she quietly left into another room. I crouched into a fighting stance and walked towards the door. I knew that smell anywhere. It was the smell of an Itex worker. I opened the door with lightning speed and grabbed the white male by the wrist. I slammed him onto his stomach and held him in an arm-lock with my knee digging into his back.

"Listen," the guy said, "I don't know who you are, but you'd better tell me what you did with Valencia and Ella! Otherwise, I'm going to have to get physical."

I snorted, "Listen buddy, if anyone should be asking anyone where Val and Ella are, it's me. Itex workers don't just stroll in Maximum Ride's home without a logical explanation...oh yeah, a death wish perhaps?"

"How'd you know Max lives here?" The man said. I tightened the hold. The man exclaimed a cuss in pain.

"You aren't answering me," I growled out, "Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

"My name is Jeb Batchleder and I have a legal right to walk into my own house!" The man said. Wait..._Jeb_? I growled angrily.

"You cost me a chance to meet my little brother!" I snarled at him. I tightened the hold some more.

"What are you talking about!?" Jeb said, "I don't kill children! I help them!"

"Like how you helped your own _son_ by making him an Eraser!?" I snarled again. Jeb stopped resisting.

"How _dare_ you," He said darkly. I tightened the hold even more, to the point where his arm is close to snapping off.

"You cost me the chance to meet him in person," I growled out, "You cost me my half-brother!! And you're _this_ close to doing the same thing to my little sister!"

"What are you talking about!?" he asked, "more importantly, how do you know so much about my family!?"

"Do you even _remember_ Sarah Bonsley!?" I asked. I was shouting at him now, "You're _first_ wife!? The one you conceived your _first_ son with!? The one you lied to about her _son's_ death!"

"WHO _ARE_ YOU!?" Jeb shouted out. That did it. I snapped his arm in two from the frustration of him _not_ remembering _me_. His first-born son; Jericho Batchleder. Jeb screamed in agony at the pain of his broken arm. I rolled him over and looked him in the eye with anger burning in my eyes.

"I'M YOUR GODDAMN SON!!!" I shouted into his face. Jeb stopped moving, he just froze altogether. I panted and stood up, releasing him. He cradled his arm. I heard car doors slam outside.

I walked over to the wall and turned around. I slid down the wall and put my head in my arms. I didn't cry. I stopped crying over my lost father twenty years ago, when I realized that Charles Bonsley was the only man that would be anywhere near the father I could have wanted.

"Jeb! You should have called," Val said, "Oh my god! Your arm! What happened to it!? Bones? Bones are you okay!? Clio! Clio, come out sweetie! She's still here, right Bones?"

Lifted my head up to look at her and I nodded. I wasn't okay, though. My _birth_ father doesn't even remember me, nor his high-school sweetheart, my mother, Sarah Bonsley. Charlie wasn't my father. He was my uncle, my mother's brother. He did a better job then dear ol' _Jeb_ did when my mother died, though. My uncle, not my _father_ my _uncle_, looked everywhere for the ones that sold me on the Black market. He didn't have to look far, it turns out.

Clio came in from another room and rushed to my side, staring fearfully at Jeb. She had a good reason to be afraid of him, he kills children. He killed my uncle, he killed my brother, and he's trying to kill my sister. Jeb Batchleder is the spawn of Satan himself, in my opinion.

Clio touched my arm warily. I glanced up at her.

"Okay you Bones are? That who is?" she asked. Isn't she sweet? I gave her a half smile.

"Thank you, Clio. I'm okay. And _him_? He's nobody important," I said standing up. I looked down to Clio, "Stay with Ryan. Stay away from _him_, okay?"

Clio nodded her understanding. She went over to Ryan's side. I glanced at him and mouthed 'Fly'. Ryan nodded and let me walk past him outside. I went into a run and leapt up, spreading my wings.

I flew for miles, perhaps even into Nevada. I stopped above a rock formation. I laid back and glared up at the sky. My mind was stuck on the subject of Jeb Batchleder. Damned depression, it makes you think of one subject until you can feel no more emotional pain. You feel dead.

I thought back to the day Charlie told me about my 'Dear old Dad' Jeb. It also happened to be the day before he died.

**FLASHBACK**

_**I was sitting in my cell. Charlie was late again with my lunch. No doubt he was trying to get that one doctor's number again. The really pretty one. I don't know her name, all I know is she works on the Avian subjects. She reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who. All I remember is her face. She was beautiful. And I remember a man with her. They were so happy. But I couldn't remember who they were. Charlie opened my cell door and walked in with two trays.**_

_**"Hey there SEE," Charlie said setting my tray down next to me, "why the long face?"**_

_**"Charlie?" I asked him. He looked up from his portion of potatoes and said, "Yeah, kid?"**_

_**"Did you know my parents?" I asked him. Charlie went pale faced for a second, and then resumed eating. This wasn't like him. He always answered my questions. **_**Always**_**.**_

_**"Charlie!" I said louder, "Please answer me! I gotta know!"**_

_**Charlie looked me in the eye and stopped eating. He set his utensils down.**_

_**"So," he said, "You've finally asked me the question I'm never supposed to answer. But here's the thing, SEE. I've been waiting fifteen years for you to ask me this question, just so I can stick it in your quote 'Father's' unquote face. Your parents I knew very well SEE. Your mother was my sister. She was so breathtakingly beautiful I had to follow her on dates to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her. Your father seemed like a good man, but looks are deceiving, SEE. Never forget that. Now eat up. We have a big day tomorrow. I'll tell you more about your parents after lunch."**_

**END FLASHBACK**

I hadn't realized I was crying until I blinked. I looked back up to the sky to see stars. I must have dozed off or something. I stood up and stretched. I jumped off the rock formation and flew back to the Martinez's household.

When I got back, _he_ was still there. His arm was in a cast. Good. I want him to heal so I can break it again.

I shook those thoughts from my head for now and looked for Clio. She was sitting at the table coloring in a book with Scarlet sitting to her left. I snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Clio turned to look at me and smiled.

"BONES!" she cried happily, "Forever home took to you get it!"

I smiled and patted her head. I moved to the chair next to her on the right.

"Yeah, sorry bout that Kiddo. I got lost. What're you drawing?" I asked. Clio smiled bigger and showed me a picture of three stick figures with different colored wings. I smiled.

Over the top of the page it said "My Family". The stick people were labeled "Skarlet" "ME" and "Bones". The figures were all holding hands and in the air. I put the picture back down and lifted Clio from her chair into my lap. For the first time, I kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

"Nice picture Clio," I whispered. Clio hugged back and said her first full sentence.

"I love you, Bones."

* * *

**AN: AWW... I couldn't leave with a depressing ending, now could I? But anyway, tell me what you thought. And if you want the Flock to come back, please say so.**

**Don't have too much fun without me while I'm in Florida! ;)**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ladies and gentlemen...from the state of Florida, THE NEXT TCR CHAPTER!!! Including the stars of MR...Maximum Ride and her FLOCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own Bones and that's it.**

* * *

**Bones POV**

It's been two weeks since we've arrived at the Martinez household. It's been nine days since I broke Jeb's arm. It still hasn't healed, to my pleasure. And it's been six days since Jordin took me up on my offer. She's talked mostly to Ella, Kylie, Scarlet, and surprisingly me. Only when she wanted to know something about the flock did she come to me. Whatever Ari did to her, made her hate him good.

Jeb and Val took Kylie and Ella and all of them went to pick Maximum and her Flock up in Val's SUV. I had to tell her before Itex is aware of my whereabouts. I had to tell her what Jeb wasn't telling her. I had to tell her how to stop Itex once and for all. Kill the heads of Itex. Not arrest, not threaten, but we had to _kill _them. Hopefully Maximum wouldn't try and stop me. If anyone got in my way, including Maximum, I would let them see...the _real_ me.

I heard car doors open and shut outside. Clio looked at me from her spot on the couch looking out the window. She hopped down and walked over to me. Anticipating her question, I picked her up. Ever since 'the sentence', as I called it, she hasn't said anything else "normally". Scarlet and Jordin walked up behind me and I walked towards the front door.

Outside I heard shouting. I turned and handed Clio to Ryan. Ryan was her next "safe area". If I wasn't nearby, Ryan had to be. The five of us, (Scarlet, Ryan, Jordin, Clio, and myself), were "the New Flock." Despite the fact Ryan didn't have wings, but he made up for it.

I walked to the door and opened it. I stepped out and the shouting stopped. I looked at everyone. The three boys (Ignatius, Fang, and Gasman) were staring at me...well, two of them were. The four girls...wait a minute, _four_? There was Maximum, Angel, and Nudge all looking at me. There was a fourth girl, she was short and skinny, but there was no doubt in my mind that she had a hidden strength. She had blue eyes and long brown hair. I'll get back to her later.

The one I cared for the most, to see anyway, was my younger sister, Maximum Ride. She was looking at me, confused, angry, and sad all at once. It must be due to my resemblance to Ari. She had tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. I glanced at Val and Jeb. Val mouthed "he didn't tell her yet." I thought of breaking another of Jeb's arms. He said he'd tell me. He lied. Again. Why am I not surprised?

I sighed and looked at Maximum.

"Maximum," I said slowly, "I'm your older brother."

"'Older brother'?" She repeated, "You look younger then me!"

"Ask _Jeb_," I said, growling Jeb's name out. Fang stepped closer to Maximum. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. Overprotective, Fang? I thought that was my job," I said crossing my arms. Fang narrowed his eyes at me.

"I've known him longer, pal," Maximum said, "And I trust him more then you. Just because you look like Ari-"

"Let me stop you right there," I said raising my hand, "I don't look like Ari. Ari and I look like _him_."

Everyone looked at Jeb, then back to me, then back to Jeb. Maximum looked back at me and raised her left arm. I knew exactly what she was looking for. The Batchleder bloodline has a birthmark on the left arm that looks like three deep cuts all in a circular triangle like shape. I showed her the mark I hid from everyone by rolling my blue T-shirt sleeve up. Her eyes teared up and she covered her mouth with one hand. I unrolled my sleeve and covered the mark back up.

She walked towards me and said, "So...you're really my brother?"

I nodded, "Yup. I'm your older brother, Jericho Batchleder. Call me Bones, though. I don't go by anything else."

She nodded and looked back at the flock. "This is my Flock," she said. I nodded again.

"I've read your records," I said, "The dark one is designated Fang, the blind one is designated Ignatius, the mocha skinned one is designated Nudge, the blonde boy is designated The Gasman, his younger sister is designated Angel. However I don't know the newest addition to your Flock."

"The name's Krystal O'Connell," the girl said, "Call me Krissy."

I nodded. I smiled and looked at Maximum again.

"It's my turn to introduce you to _my_ Flock," I said. The door opened and the other four stepped out. Ryan handed Clio back to me; she fell asleep.

"The red-head is Scarlet," I said, "She's a telekinetic. The dark haired one is Jordin or Jay. She's still unused to conversations, so just leave her be. And the red-headed guy is Ryan. He's a friend to all of us. And this little girl, who needs to wake up...Now," I said loud enough to make Clio stir, "oh well, Anyway. This is Clio. Now you know my family, and I know yours."

"You seem in a rush," Ignatius commented, "Where's the fire?"

"Hopefully, it's at Itex's last facility," I said. I looked Maximum in the eye.

"I'm going to stop Itex," I said sternly, "And I need you to do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Maximum asked. I handed Clio's sleeping form back to Ryan and leapt down to stand only a foot away from Maximum and Fang.

I looked her in the eye and said in a dead serious voice, "You need to stop trying to save the world. Otherwise, I'll do something we'll both regret."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and Thanks to TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 for the OC. I'm limited on time, plus this is like a vacation for me, so the next update will be next week.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys, guess what? That's right a new chapter for TCR from Florida! To those of you waiting on the next chapters for other fics, I'll work on those when I get home. Until then...this fic is fresh and begging for updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own Bones, and the plotline and that's it.**

* * *

**Bones POV**

After the introductions were made and dinner was started by the Martinez girls, Maximum, and Kylie, I was stuck with the joy of getting Clio so she could be washed. You could hear my enthusiasm in that sentence. Not.

"Clio!" I called throughout the house, again.

I walked by Fang's room and knocked on the door. I got a muffled "Yeah?" in response. I opened the door to a surprised Fang. He was lying on his bed with a magazine in his hands.

"You see Clio anywhere? It's her bath time and she always does this," I said with a groan. Fang smirked and mouthed, "Angel's Room." I thanked him and went on my way.

From behind Angel's door I could hear muffled "yeah"s and "don't know"s. The question was who was questioning whom? I knocked and the talking stopped. Angel's voice was the next heard.

"It's Bones, Clio. He wants to give you your bath now, and he won't leave until it happens," She said. Damned mind reader.

"I heard that!" Came through the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see Angel and Clio spread out on the floor with crayons surrounding them. I nodded to Angel and looked at Clio. She smiled up at me.

"Bones hi!" She said. I crossed my arms and gave her a look. Clio's smile fell and she stood up.

"Bath later be can't time?" she pleaded, "Angel more want some color I to with."

"Sorry, Kiddo. Val's house, Val's rules. Bath time. Come peacefully and I might be able to forget where I put a bowl of ice cream," I said. Clio beamed and shot out the door towards the bathroom. I chuckled and turned my attention to Angel who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. Angel shook her head.

"The way you act with her, it's like she's your actual daughter," said Angel. I rolled my eyes. I'm so sick of hearing that line.

"It's true though," she said, "And the brotherly love you show to Scarlet and Jordin is practically visible. Ryan and you have a brotherly bond. You just connect to people easily. Like you and I right now. I can tell just from talking to me and understanding me, you'd never let anything or anyone hurt me. You're very protective for some reason. Especially of why you're so protective."

"Out of my head. Now," I growled. Angel kept her smile up, but I felt her presence leave my head. I nodded my thanks and turned away to leave, but I said over my shoulder, "Whatever you witnessed or heard...That stays between us. No one, not Maximum, not Scarlet, no one needs to know what you and I both know. Understood?"

Angel nodded. I turned back the other way again.

"I'll send Clio back when she's done with her bath. Then I'll misplace _three_ bowls of ice cream," I said walking away. I heard Angel's approving giggle as I left. I walked past Fang's room and he hadn't moved.

"You're invisibility needs work," I commented, "perhaps Clio can give you an instruction."

"Bite me," Fang said. Odd, he doesn't usually say anything to me. I sniffed the air.

"Alcohol? Fang... You aren't drinking are you?" I asked. Fang looked at me and stood up slowly.

"D-don't tell Max," he said slurred. I gave him a confused look. Fang raised his right arm so his wrist was visible. There was a thin pink line right below where the vein was. I growled and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Fang?" I growled. I walked in the room and shut the door behind me. Fang shook his head and sat down.

"I-I don't know! It just seemed easier to let go!" He exclaimed. Wait a minute...Fang, the one worded responder, cutting and drinking? He doesn't have these habits, he can't! He was made so that his body would reject self harm and intoxication! It's an Avian fail-safe feature. _This_ _guy_ _isn't_ _Fang_, I realized. I sniffed the air again.

Erasers. Five of them. Including this guy.

I leapt at this Eraser and took him through the wall. The Flocks appeared where the hole was and they looked out to see me surrounded by five Erasers. Two of them I recognize.

"Good to see you again, Bird-boy," Ugly said. I snorted.

"Shame I have to look at you again," I replied. Ugly and Uglier both leapt at me. I knocked both of them back with my wings. Seventeen plus length, they ought to be good for more then just looks and flying. The others tried their own offensive attack. I blocked them and then some.

These guys were ticking me off.

I had to calm down.

Fast.

"Just go away and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snarled out. The Flocks looked about to jump in, but one of the Erasers threw something at the base of the house. My eyes widened in realization that it was a force field generator. Itex perfected it nearly a decade ago in the nineties. A blue-green bubble like energy surrounded the Martinez home. Keeping the Flocks in there and me out here. Alone.

I hope these Erasers know what they signed up for.

Instant death. Painless. Quick. Effective.

And that's if they're lucky.

"Go. Now. And you might live to see tomorrow," I said threateningly. The Erasers laughed at me.

That was their last mistake. Ever.

I felt my arms and legs grow, I felt the hair on my body grow. My jaw and nose lengthened, the bones cracking as they shifted. I was in so much pain throughout this transformation. My legs changed, they were almost meant to be non-bipedal. Almost. My arms and chest grew, as did my abdomen. I was defiantly almost done. My senses of smell and hearing have heightened. I could smell the fear resonating off the Erasers.

Sadly, I could also feel the fear coming from my sister.

My change was complete. I blinked once before the change finalized. My thoughts have changed to feral mode.

_Kill them. All of them. No survivors. Kill them. All of them. No survivors._

It continued. I snarled and spread my wings to their fullest extent. My wings were the one thing that hadn't changed, due to the fact they were over-sized already. The Erasers were lost as to what to do.

Needless to say, they didn't get a chance on how to approach the subject.

When I was done, Ugly and Uglier had escaped my wrath. Barely.

I turned to face the Flocks. I looked down to see the metallic object trapping them in the house still active. I walked over to it and slashed it. The field dissipated and Maximum's flock took a step back from me. Scarlet, Jordin, and Ryan held their ground. Clio came rushing around the corner wearing her grey blue night dress. She stopped once she saw me.

"B-Bones? Want I now Bones," she said afraid. It hurt to see Clio showing so much fear...to _me_. I looked over all their faces and started backing up. I was a monster. I shouldn't stay.

_Run. Flee. They won't understand you. Run. Flee. They won't understand you._

I backed up even more.

_Stop!_ A new, yet familiar voice said in my head. I obeyed.

"Clio," Angel said stepping forward, "That _is_ Bones."

Clio looked from me, to Angel, and back to me. Clio looked me in the eye. She smiled.

_Run. Flee. They won't understand. Run away. Flee. They won't understand._

"Don't listen to it, Bones," Angel said firmly, "We _can_ understand. You have to let us though."

_Run. Now. She lies. Run. Flee. They won't understand._

"Bones?" Clio asked me. I looked down to her. Slowly, she walked toward me. My breathing increased. Hers didn't. She continued until she was right in front of me. She opened her arms and did her best to hug me around the stomach.

_Stop! Kill her! She's touching you. No one should touch you. You're untouchable. Kill her._

_No_, I thought, _I will _not_ kill Clio. Not now, not ever._

I carefully reached down and detached Clio from me and lifted her up. I ignored the thoughts that were telling me to snap her neck. I readjusted Clio in my arms so she would be able to hug my neck. I carefully hugged her back. The other voices in my head silenced immediately.

_You've begun you're journey, Jericho._ The new, yet familiar voice said to me.

My only question to it was, _who are you?_

...I received no further response.

* * *

**AN: Whoa...Who is this new voice and what is it doing talking to Bones?**

**When thinking of Bones' "Other" form, think of Van Helsing's Wolfman. Just a inside look as to how I see him.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: For the readers of my other stories, I am sorry to say I am only going to be working on two, maybe three total.**

**I am going to be working on AiD 2 and MR: The Canadian Ride.**

**For the expectant readers of La Muerete, I am starting that back up once I finish AiD 2. And after I get where I want to with TCR, I will resume Dark Romeo. I am going down the list of my most preferred fics. So for now, I bid you, adieu.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And so it returns... Ladies and gents, the eighth, that's right EIGHTH, chapter of TCR is here! Sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Kylie POV**

I watched in awe as Bones walked by as a freakin' _werewolf_! He was huge! He stood higher then me before, but now it's just ridiculous! The dark brown fur that covered him from head to toe looked as soft as silk. It probably was, too.

Clio was sitting on his shoulders and he was walking around outside of Aunt Val's house. The flocks were watching him, Clio, and Angel play. Angel suggested aloud that they play hide-n-seek. Clio was all for it and Bones nodded his head. Bones crouched down and covered his eyes. Clio and Angel went in separate directions to hide.

"Outstanding!" Jeb said from the side. Max and I looked at him.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Max asked. The rest of the Flocks looked at Jeb as well. Jeb just continued to watch Bones.

"I mean I heard the rumors...but to actually _see_ the Super Eraser Experiment in his true form...It's Awe-inspiring," Jeb said in awe. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean 'True Form'?" I asked. Jeb looked at me.

"This is how his body is supposed to always look. He is-_was_ the future of Itex's bodyguard division," Jeb said, "But this...this is far more then I expected."

"Jeb, you're an ignorant ass," Ryan said, not looking up from his beloved magazine. Whenever I see him, he has his face buried in some form of literature or magazine. Weird.

"I beg your pardon!" Jeb exclaimed. Ryan put the magazine down and stood up to stretch. He then turned to face Jeb.

"You heard me. You're being an ignorant ass. You really think Bones likes looking this way? He almost _ran away_ from _us_! Think about what _they_ did to make him afraid of looking like that," Ryan said, "When I met him for the first time, he told me he couldn't get too upset, or a bad thing would happen and I would die. I thought he was joking around, that is until today happened. Think of what the poor guy's been through for God's sakes!"

"I'm a scientist! I can't help but be amazed that one of my colleagues made such an amazing creature," Jeb countered. Max glared at him.

"He's your own blood! And you're treating him _worse_ then me _or_ Ari!" Max hissed.

"And how am I doing that exactly?" Jeb asked her.

"By talking about him behind his back when you all think he can't hear you," someone said to our left. We all turned to see Angel standing there with her arms crossed, like she was disappointed in us.

"Bones can _hear_ you, you know. And I can hear him hear you," she continued, "He thinks you're all trying to get rid of him. I've been trying to talk him out of it and I have been doing well for a while now, but something is continuing to make him think negatively. It's like he can't help think that way."

"That sounds like a hazardous case of depression," Jeb said, "has anyone seen anything that indicates self harm on Bones?"

"Yeah, cause we can tell oh so easily _now_," Iggy snorted. Jeb glared at him, but it was pointless. He sighed and recomposed himself.

"Well I think we should have a discussion with Bones," he said, "where is he now, Angel?"

Angel shrugged, "I dunno. It's my turn to seek. Oh, wait. Found him. He's in the woods about fifty yards from here. Now he's yelling at me...Max, what does PITA mean?"

I stifled a laugh along with Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella. Max looked like she was going to choke the next person to laugh aloud.

"Let's just go find the giant fur-ball," Max muttered. She, Fang, Ryan, and Scarlet volunteered to go talk to Bones. There were no objections as the four of them walked towards the woods.

**Bones POV**

I grunted as I jumped down from my tree. I was upset that Angel called me out like that, but I was somewhat understanding as to why she did it. She, like the Flocks, just want to help.

_It's a trick. Don't go. They'll kill you. It's a trick. Don't go. They'll kill you._

I tried to ignore the voices again, but as usual they snuck their way into my head again. _What if this is a trick?_ I thought _What if they want to kill me!_

_Jericho, you should know your friends and your sister would never hurt you like that._ Well great, just who I wanted to talk to. My voice.

_Who are you and how do you know what I'm thinking?_ I asked it. A feminine chuckle was what I heard.

_You obviously haven't told Max about me yet,_ it-no, She said. I'm positive that this voice is female.

_It's kinda hard when I have no one to talk to but a telepathic seven-year-old,_ I snorted. I could feel eyes rolling at me, but I still couldn't see them.

_You'll change back. You just need to burn off the adrenaline. Go for a fly,_ she told me.

_How do you think I got fifty yards away from the Martinez' house so fast?_ I asked her. Another eye roll was felt.

_Fly for as long as you can, you goofball. Just be careful. Itex is everywhere,_ was her last bit before I felt as though I was alone in my head again. Can I tell you how refreshing that feeling is?

I heard a twig snap and I went into full defensive mode. I turned, ready to strike, when all I saw was Ryan leading Max, Fang, and Scarlet towards me. I relaxed and started to walk towards them.

"Bones! Man, you sure know how to hide, don't you?" Scarlet said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the forest floor. I was itching to move, but I did my best to sit still. My wings twitched often, showing my discomfort at standing still.

"You okay, Bones?" Max asked me. I nodded.

"So uh...we really should have brought Angel," Scarlet muttered. I curved my wolf-like muzzle upwards into a smile.

"Well...at least we know he's amused," Fang said. I kept my smile up. Max smirked and then turned to me.

"Do you know of any way that you could use to change back?" she asked. I thought about what the voice said. I nodded and opened my wings slightly. Max smiled wider.

"You wanna race?" she asked. I smirked and nodded. Fang chuckled.

"Good luck to you, buddy. No one can beat Max when it comes to flying," he said.

_Yeah, but you haven't seen what I can do yet, _I thought. I hopped to my feet and looked at Ryan.

"Fine. I'll start it off. Get into a line over there," he said pointing at a small birch tree. Max and I went and stood on either side of the tree. I crouched to all fours and rolled my head.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Ryan said. Max and I shot off into a run. I held back so that the race actually began when we hit the sky. When Max pushed off into the air, I followed.

We flew neck and neck out of the tree line. She and I often switched positions often. She was fast, but then again, I was still holding back. Max turned to me.

"You do realize I can win whenever I want, right?" she said. I rolled my eyes in mock disbelief.

Then, exactly as I thought she would, Max kicked into her Super-Speed gear. I chuckled inwardly and began to actually pump my wings for speed. Again we were neck and neck. She looked over to me in disbelief.

"Are you _toying_ with _me_!" she asked. I nodded. Max narrowed her eyes and came to a full stop in mid air. I stopped and glided back to her. She crossed her arms.

"Why are you toying with me? I thought we were going to go all out," she said.

I wanted to say, _"Sis, if I went all out like this, you'd be in the dust."_ But seeing as I'm mute for the moment, I'll just look at her. Okay...that sounded so weird.

_Show her_. Well welcome back Miss Mystery-voice-lady.

_Why should I do that? It wouldn't be nice, she'd think of me just trying to show her up,_ I thought.

_Just...Jericho! Dive!_

I wondered why on earth she'd say that, but before I could even ask, I felt something hit me in the leg. I yelped and reached down and pulled something out of my leg. I held it up to my eyesight and saw a needle with a purpleish-clear substance seeping out of it. Max gasped and then everything went fuzzy.

I blinked and tried to clear my eyes several times, but nothing would make it clear away. Then I felt limp and my wings folded in without my consent. I fell, past many tree branches that I couldn't use to stop my fall due to my body being numb. I now have realized I've been drugged. I look up to see Max in a dive after me, she gets closer, and closer, and closer. She tries to reach for me, but misses at the last instant.

I don't remember feeling any pain before the soothing darkness took over my near-asleep body. I feel someone touching my body. I try with all my might to move in retaliation, but it is futile.

_Relax, Jericho. Max is already on her way to get the Flock. Just hold on!_

Believe me lady, I want to.

I remember the sound of car doors shutting before sleep claimed me. Whoever has taken me, they better be ready for the consequences.

* * *

**AN: Hmm...I can only guess as to who has taken him. Lemme know what you guys thought! **

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I no own MR or the characters. All I own is Bones and the plotline.**

* * *

**Bones POV**

_145, 146, 147, 148_... *Crash*...

_Damn,_ I thought, _I was almost at 150 that time._

I was quite proud of myself. Mathematics and French were not my strongest points growing up. I could barely count to fifty let alone one hundred. And if you're gonna make jokes about me not being able to count, at least I can speak three different languages! English, French, and even though it shouldn't count, Clio!

"Well, lookie here, Paullens. The SEE project in its' full glory!" a voice said from outside of my metallic crate (They've learned quickly not to use wooden ones on experiments)

"Damn, man. That's a _big_ dog," another voice said. I rolled my eyes.

_Kill, break free, kill, break free, kill, break free, kill, and break free._

Oh how I wanted to do just that. I wanted to be free and I wanted to get back on track with killing the bastards that drugged me. I looked down at my fur covered hand. Guess my adrenaline is still active.

"Move, you worthless scum! Ah...SEE, so you have finally snapped, have you? I'm glad I made that tracking device when I did," a familiar feminine voice said. I snarled and jumped around in my crate.

"AH, SHADDUP!" A worker's voice said to me. I felt a jolt of electricity between my wings. I growled and stopped moving.

"Fast learner. Shame you never nailed those math exams," The Director said snidely. I growled louder. Being made fun of...not my favorite thing in the world.

"Put him in the high security level with the V18 Experiment. Let's see how invincible this Super Eraser Experiment is," the Director said again.

My crate was wheeled away into the facility. I counted to 60 fifteen times (new record! YAY ME!) So I knew that it took fifteen minutes to get where I was in now. I heard various whooshes and swishes, so I came to the conclusion that hydraulics are controlling the doors. If Clio were here...on second thought, let's not think about if Clio was here. That would indefinitely piss me off.

"Here you are, you POS. Have fun with your new roomie!" was all I heard before my crate was thrown into an extremely dark room. A hissing sound was heard as my crate fell apart and I could stand fully. My back cracked about seven or eight times very loudly.

"OW! That had to feel good if I heard it that loud," a girl's voice said to me. My eyes darted around and I crouched, ready for anything.

"Wow, you're one of those uptight ones, aren't you? Wait, hold still while I up the lighting," the voice said again. The lights slowly turned on so that I could at least see my hand in front of my face. It was a dimmed light, not out worldly bright like most facilities' hallways and areas.

"That's better. I could see you before, but now you have some color. Wow, look at all your fur! Is there even any trace of a human under there?" the voice said again from behind me. I turned to glare but stopped when my eyes fell upon the girl.

She had long black hair, but it wasn't a straight black like Jordin's, it was slightly wavy and had a midnight shade to it. She was deathly pale (eerie), but her lips were blood red. Her attire was a black torn shirt and black "experiment pants" as some Itex workers call them.

Sticking out of her back were...wings.

_Bat_ wings.

...Ok, Itex is definitely trying to help Spielberg make some kind of monster movie if I am not dreaming.

"So what's your name?" She asked me with a smile. Her canines were sharp...very sharp. I kept giving her a blank look.

"Seriously, just say your name," she repeated. I just kept looking at her. She sighed.

"Great, someone else who can't talk! Well, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Ebony," she said. I nodded. She looked surprised, "you can understand me?"

I clapped a hand to my face and walked over to the wall. I started to claw out words. Ebony came over when I was finished and read them.

"'Nice to meet you. My name is Bones.' Well nice to meet you too, Bones!" Ebony said with a smile. I tried to smile slightly then remembered that I was stuck with a dog snout. Ebony laughed at my attempted smile. My ears went down with embarrassment.

"No, don't be embarrassed! It's just that that was a funny face. Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Ebony said waving her hands around. I smirked (which is much easier to do with this snout) and she smiled back.

"So, uh, do you always look like this?" she asked me. I shook my head no.

"Oh...so how exactly do you change back?" I shrugged.

"Well that helps our little conversation fiasco, now doesn't it?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Ebony chuckled and grabbed my hand. She pulled me towards a wall with a large mirror on it. She knocked on the mirror.

"HEY! Can you change him back so we can have a decent conversation!" she shouted at the mirror. I thought she was crazy for a good five seconds before I felt something hit my in my arm. I looked to see another dart. Everything went from a clouded view to becoming clearer.

I suddenly felt intense pain in my arms and legs. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my body. I roared in pain.

"AROOOO-Oooow!" I exclaimed as my transformation back to human ended. I gasped for air and slowly stood up. Ebony looked at me, her eyes flickered down for a second and then she turned beet red and turned around with her hands over her eyes.

"Oh my goddess! I'm so sorry!" she said in mid turn.

"What?" I said confused. I looked down and-oh. It was my turn to go beet red. I folded my wings around me like a cloak again to cover myself. I turned to the mirror and banged on it with my left hand.

"SOME CLOTHES WOULD BE NICE!" I shouted. The only downside to my transformation; I never have clothes around for afterwards, a fact I remembered just now.

A panel opened from above and a navy blue pair of "Experiment pants" and a matching shirt fell down. I quickly put on the pants and then the shirt. I realized I needed to put holes in the back so I took the shirt off and ripped the back off of it to a point. There was a large gap in the back of the shirt, but at least I was dressed now. I tapped Ebony on the shoulder.

"Hey, um...I'm dressed now. Sorry about that," I apologized. Ebony turned around and nervously laughed.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" she asked. I blushed and turned away.

"It's complicated," I muttered. I looked around my new "home" and saw a couple of mats laid out on the floor. Over in a corner was a table, with two chairs. That was it.

"Welcome to my humble abode! Well, _our_ humble abode now, I guess," Ebony said. I rolled my eyes and went over to one of the mats, feeling exhausted again.

"I'm gonna shut my eyes for a bit. Night, Ebony," I said collapsing on the mat.

"Night then, Bones," I heard her reply. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about being free with Clio, Ryan, Jay, and Scarlet again.

**Kylie POV**

"We should go look for him, NOW!" Scarlet shouted.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Scarlet, Jay, Clio, Angel and Max were eager to get Bones back, but Jeb, Ryan, Fang, and Iggy were reluctant to go rushing head first into an Itex facility without a plan. Ella, myself, Nudge, Gassy and Krissy were sitting on the couch watching the others argue. Aunt Val was in the kitchen making food, trying to distract herself from becoming too stressed out.

"We should make a plan up, that way we don't end up getting ourselves killed," Fang reasoned.

"If we wait too long, he could be killed from a stupid test!" Jay countered.

"And how do we know he's being tested on? We don't even know if he was ever on our side!" Iggy said.

"Guy a Bones bad isn't!" Clio shouted at him.

"We need to think out every possible outcome," Jeb tried.

"Like Jay said, he could be dead by then! We need to go now!" Max countered.

"We need a plan, Max. A well thought out plan," Ryan spoke up.

"We can't plan everything. I say we just wing it, and be ready for the impossible!" Angel said.

"Do you think they'll stop if I yell 'Fire'?" Gassy whispered. Krissy and Nudge giggled whereas Ella and I rolled our eyes.

"Don't Gassy," Ella said, "I say we go see if we can't help Mom out."

"I second that motion," Krissy said, "These guys just need to calm down and think this out."

They continued talking about the argument as they left the room, leaving Gassy, Nudge and I to suffer. Ryan slammed his hand down onto the table and everyone got quiet.

"Listen! We need to have a plan. Max, I want to go get Bones too, but rushing in there head first will only get us killed! Jeb may have an idea of where he's being kept and I think we should hear out his plan and then make adjustments. The sooner we get a plan set, the sooner we get Bones back," Ryan said, speaking calmly. Damn, when he needs to make a point he sure does.

Max sighed, "Fine. We plan tonight, but head out tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Fine," were Jay and Scarlet's hesitant replies. Clio's eyes watered up and she walked over to Ryan and tugged on his shorts. Ryan reached down and picked her up.

"We'll get him back, Clio. I promise," he said to her as she cried onto his shoulder.

**Ebony POV**

I watched Bones sleep. Not like that perverts! I watched him sleep because I could hear and smell his heart beat. I could practically taste his blood on my tongue, but I was resisting.

It's not my fault that I like blood okay! It's in my DNA. They used an African Vampire Bat when they grafted DNA with my own. I had turned the lights off completely after Bones passed out, so my eyes didn't hurt anymore.

_**Just one bite, that's all you need. You must feed!**_ Something in my head said.

_No! He's my new friend! I can't bite him! I'll never stop feeding!_ I thought back to it.

_**Who cares if he's your friend? You're going to feed on him sooner or later. Why not now?**_

_I...I don't want to though!_

_**FEED ON THE BOY! He's what, 15, 16? He's too young to be your friend. You're twice his age for goddess' sakes!**_

_I...I..._

_**FEED! ON! HIM!**_ It demanded.

_FINE!_ I mentally shouted as I fell to my knees behind Bones' prone form and moved his hair away from his neck. His vein was staring me in the face, practically begging me to take a bite. I lowered my mouth to his neck, and broke the skin. I started to taste the red fluid as it entered my mouth. I heard Bones' startled gasp, but ignored it and continued to drink.

It was heavenly; I'd never tasted anything like it before! It was like AB- with a hint of A+. I kept feeding and feeding, until one of Bones' pleas reached my ears.

"Ebony...please...stop," he said. I broke off from his neck and he rolled onto his other side. His normally tan-ish skin was pale and he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"W-why?" he asked. I pulled my knees up to my face and wrapped my arms around them.

"Because I'm a monster," I said, "I'm sorry it came to this Bones."

I watched as Bones' eyes shut and his breathing slowed. I buried my face into my knees and prayed to the Goddess for his safe passage into the next life...until I heard a loud gasp for air.

I lifted my head to see Bones rubbing his neck, his skin a normal color and his eyes set in a determined manner.

"I think we need to talk," He said looking at me.

* * *

**AN: That's all for now!**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok, Ebony is NOT just an OC. She is based off a real person and that's all I can legally say on the manner. I own the OCs Ebony and Bones and that's it. Oh yeah, the plot is mine too.**

* * *

**Ebony POV**

"...and then they threw me in here," Bones concluded his life story. I looked at him with awe.

"So, you have a family outside of here? Wow..." I said with envy. He leaned back on his mat.

"Yeah...I miss them. But I know they're coming for me," Bones said. He looked at me, "They'll break you out, too."

"Really!" I asked excitedly. He nodded again. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him in a hug.

"Ow, Ebony...Air," he groaned. I released him and giggled.

"Sorry, I forget about that sometimes," I apologized. He took in a breath of air.

"It's okay. I just wasn't ready for it," Bones said. I giggled again and then a thought came to my mind.

"Why didn't you die?" I asked him. He gave me an odd look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I feed, usually I suck the ...'meal'," Bones' eyes flickered annoyance when I referred to him as a "meal", "Sorry. Well after I drink it dry, the 'meal' dies."

"I did feel very exhausted, in a coma-like state almost. I guess I didn't die because of my 'design'. I was made to be the 'perfect bodyguard'," Bones said. I put my hand on my chin in a thinking manner. I thought came up and I voiced it.

"So if you had died, which obviously you didn't, would anyone be extremely sad?" I asked curiously. Bones had a neutral look.

"Well, Clio, the little girl I told you about, is like a daughter to me, so yeah, she'd be crushed," He muttered, his eyes flashed to sorrow.

"Sorry, but I meant...like anyone...you may _feel_ for?" I tried again. Bones' look softened and he looked back at the mirror.

"I thought maybe...but she and I can't be together. It just wouldn't work with me being an experiment that turns into a monster," he said solemnly. I felt bad for him.

"We're both just a couple of monsters then," I said to cheer him up. Bones chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it's good to know we aren't alone in this, huh?" he replied looking at me.

"Yeah," I said quietly. Suddenly the door opened and two men in white hazmat suits walked in. They were each carrying an electrical rod.

"SEE014, Madam Director would like to speak with you. Now," ordered one of the Hazmat Suited Man. Bones growled but stood from his spot.

"And if I don't want to go?" he countered.

"We have been authorized to use force if necessary," the other Hazmat Suited man said. They charged the electrical rods and took one step forward. Bones and I exchanged a look. He looked back to them.

"I'll come willingly," he said. The left Hazmat Suited Man's face frowned in disappointment. Bones walked towards them and left the room, leaving me alone in my cell once again.

_Poor Bones_, I thought to myself, _thinking he has to be alone because of the fact that he is a monster. Not that I wouldn't know anything about that. And having to live only aging half as fast as normal..._

_Sound familiar?_ A new voice spoke up in my head. I groaned. I hated having schizophrenia sometimes...

_What do you want?_ I asked it.

_It's not what _I_ want, but what _you_ want._

_Oh yeah? What's that?_ I questioned.

_A lifetime companion. Someone to be with so you aren't alone. Bones is that someone,_ it said. I blushed.

_I don't know what you're talking about,_ I replied. I heard laughter.

_**BA-LONEY! You want him! It's so obvious; you might as well have it written on your face!**_ A darker voice said.

"SHUT UP! _You're_ the one that made me bite him!" I screamed at the voice.

_Are you _trying _to make yourself look crazier?_The one voice asked.

_Shut up! Leave me alone!_ I mentally yelled.

_**But you don't WANT to be alone. You want to be with **_**him**_**,**_ said the dark voice.

_Go away._ I mentally stated.

_We can't until you come to terms with what we're trying to tell you,_ said the light voice.

_What terms? I don't know what you want me to do,_ I said.

_Yes you do. Ask yourself, "What is it I want?" and the answer will come to you,_ The light said once more before vanishing from my head.

_**Just wait until I come back to make you feed on him again,**_ the dark voice said before leaving me alone. I curled up into a ball and cried softly to myself again.

_What did they mean?_ I asked myself,_ Why do I have to ask myself what I want? I don't even know what they're saying...unless...No... No way. I did NOT fall for Bones in the few minutes that he's been here! ...Did I?_

**Bones POV**

_Jericho, you have to make a plan!_ My, oh so helpful (not) voice said.

_NO, _I thought sarcastically, _and I thought I just wanted to let them take me to god knows where for god knows what kind of testing._

_Watch your tone with me, Jericho,_ The voice warned. I rolled my eyes.

_Who are you, my mother?_ I thought bitterly, _Oh that's right! My mother is DEAD. So you can go ahead and bite me._

I heard no more on the subject because the Hazmat Twins shoved me into a white room with the Director sitting at a white table. I noticed a yellow line flicker across the Director- pardon me, _Holo_-Director's face.

"Hello, SEE. Nice to see your face again," she said. I crossed my arms as the door shut behind me with a hiss.

"Yeah. Nice. Cut the smiling I-have-the-upper-hand crap, Lucile. What do you want?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"You will refer to me as _The Director_," said the Holo-Director bitterly, "Never speak that name again or I will have you scheduled for termination."

"Whatever. What do you want?" I reiterated. The Holo-Director smirked.

"I want you to bleed," she said.

"Funny, I want the same for you," I replied seriously.

"Not what I meant, SEE. I want you to let V18 feed off your blood," she said. My jaw popped open.

"What is it with you and making me do things that tick me off!" I exclaimed. She kept her calm posture.

"It's like this, SEE: V18 is a unique creature and so are you. She has tasted human, avian, and Eraser blood, but your blood is a mixture of all three," The Holo-Director said, "We want to see just how she will react to your blood and how fast exactly it takes for you to recreate blood vessels."

"You're demented. If you even think I'd even try-," I started.

"This isn't up for negotiation, SEE. This is an _order_. I _order_ you to allow V18 feed off you," The Holo-Director said, interrupting me. I set my jaw and stood straight up with my arms at my sides.

"Yes," I said strained, "I will allow Experiment V18 to feed off my blood."

The Holo-Director smiled, "Good. Now, I _order_ you to go back to your holding cell without _any_ attempts at escape or attacking the staff, understood?"

"Understood," I growled out bitterly. The door opened behind me and the Hazmat Twins were waiting for me. I walked out and glared at them, wishing I could tear the smug looks off their faces. They walked me back to my room, and even though I wanted to, I made no attempt to escape. Damn her, she looked up my encoding. I'm "programmed" to obey any and all order given to me. I hate that small detail and when they forgot about it after my escape attempt, I was happy for a good twelve years, until now. We rounded a corner and I was shoved back into my room after the door opened.

When I stumbled in I was heading right for Ebony.

I closed my eyes preparing for impact and we hit the floor. I expected to feel some pain, but instead felt something soft like a marshmallow touching my lips. Whatever it was also taste sweet like a pear. I opened my eyes curiously and was met with Ebony's magenta-red ones. We both looked down and realized what was going on exactly.

I ran into her, pushed her onto the mats, and locked lips with her...wait a minute...

WE WERE KISSING!

I jumped back and we stared at each other in silence for a good five minutes.

_Great, _I thought,_ Now what do I say? "Hey, thanks for the kiss, Ebony, but now I need you to just take another bite out of my neck. Why? Because I was ordered to tell you to." Oh yeah, that'll work out nicely._

Turns out, she would be the one that broke the silence.

"So what did they want?" She asked, not meeting my eyes, might I add. _Guess we aren't going to talk about it,_ I thought. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Well, to be honest...they want you to feed off me," I said. Ebony looked up and met my eyes.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. There was some type of fear in her eyes. I nodded.

"I feel the same way. Look, I'm not excited over it, but it's the only thing we need to do in order to stay alive," I reasoned. Ebony looked down to her feet and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said quietly. I sighed.

"It's the only way," I said solemnly. She looked up to me, with sad eyes.

"Fine," Ebony said, defeated, "But you have to stop me if you start to feel too dizzy."

I nodded, "Right."

I held a hand out to her to pull her up. She grasped it and I pulled her to her feet. Ebony looked me in the eye, before looking down to my neck. I tilted my head and pulled some of my hair out of the way. Ebony stepped forward and hesitantly put her teeth over my neck.

I grunted as her fangs pierced my skin. I felt the fluids in my vein head towards her mouth with each small suck. I could tell she was holding back a full feeding frenzy, and I was thankful for that.

_What a wonderful feeling. More good feelings. Let this one live. What a wonderful feeling. More good feelings. Let this one live._

My instinctual voices? But I'm not in my Eraser mode...what do they mean, "More good feelings"? This is painful!

But now that I think about it, the pain seems to go away after a few minutes.

I heard and felt Ebony start to take bigger gulps. She was still in control, but barely. I lightly groaned as the feeding went on. It was actually starting to feel really good. I felt as light as a feather.

Maybe the voices are onto something...

**AN: Whoa. What does THAT mean? Well, reviews are how I know what you all think, so lemme hear it!**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	13. Chapter 13

HALLO READERS!

If you are reading this then you now know that The current story is being moved and rewritten for my other account: Bonesboy15

Sorry for the long wait but finally I have returned! Please be kind and read the rewritten version of this story. There will not be much changes but a few so don't hate

Never Give Up

Tsparks158/TBones158/Bonesboy15


End file.
